


Wisenheimer

by valeriya



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink if you squint, Dirty Talk, Light dom/sub undertones, Lots of spit, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, bottom! bucky, bucky barnes is a lil shit, gagging, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriya/pseuds/valeriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sprawled out on white cotton bedsheets, body alight in the dusk hues, Bucky wants to come.</p><p>He's under strict instructions not to.</p><p>When Steve gets home, he'll give Bucky what he needs. Or, wants.</p><p>After all, he can't resist those pretty little moans and pleas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisenheimer

**Author's Note:**

> (Wisenheimer: Someone who is typically smug and arrogant, and likes to prove it by using clever remarks and displaying their knowledge.)
> 
> Hi!
> 
> This is my first fic ever. I was going to post ages ago, but to be honest, I was scared.
> 
> Come join me on tumblr: greasyseb.tumblr.com

"Fuck," He breathes, a long, drawn out sigh escapes his bitten lips. Sweat sheens on his forehead and under his brow, collects in his stubble, yet runs down his neck.

His belly hurts. He's been trying not to come for hours now, for all he knows, it could be days with how long it's felt. The sun is beginning to set, dusk awaits; purples, pinks and oranges all colliding in the sky, and his body reflects the fiery glow.

("Can't come Buck, you gotta wait 'til I get back. Want you hard.")

White bedsheets lay crumpled and creased around him, one corner wrapped around his right leg, hands behind his head. His fingers tangle in his long, brown hair - his back arches. His ribs appear, pushing against skin, muscles impossibly taut, and his cock lay curved against his stomach.

The head's a pretty purple, glistening at the slit, and the more he thinks about how turned on he is, the more pre-cum slowly dribbles out. He reaches down, slowly, dragging his fingernails over his nipple, feigning a gasp, then down his rippling abs, through the dark, curling hair at the bottom of his stomach, and around his shaft.

He makes a drawn out stroke, squeezing tight, almost hurting, but it feels so good.

He whines, a huh sound, and his toes curl. There was a stark contrast between his tan, olive-skinned body, his harsh lines, his frown - and the cotton sheets.

"Bucky?" A firm voice calls, velveteen but gravelly. A voice deemed to be smooth, though it has an edge that is caustic, he thinks it's the worst kind; 'cause it makes him wanna come even more, but he's under strict rules not to.

"Steve," He strains. 

The footsteps get closer, heavier, more prominent. The door opens, the remaining glow of daylight pouring into the hallway. Steve stands there in the doorway, drinking in the sight of Bucky lay sprawled across his bed like a bitch in heat.

"Steve, wanna come." 

Steve's brow furrows, mouth deadpan straight, as he looks at Bucky contorted on the duvet in the evening hue. He thinks about what he might do, what he feels like tonight. Maybe he'll give him what he deserves, what he's earned, maybe he'll be a complete dick and... not.

"Bucky, you've been a good boy."

Bucky keens at that, mouth hanging open in a silent shout, his cock twitches and his legs spread open. Steve takes that as an invitation to saunter towards the bed and lean down; hovering directly over Bucky's face to admire the turmoil he's in.

"Steve, please..." His adamance for Steve to just fuck him already trailed off into a wispy moan, as the man in question ran his index finger down Bucky's clenched abs.

They weren't flexed, they were clenched, because he was tensing with such fervour at the want to come. It only spurred Steve on, keeping his touch minimal and bygone.

His index finger stopped at the lower part of his abdomen. Or, in other words, at his cock. Bucky's hips bucked up, wanting the friction, but Steve kept his exterior stern and seemingly unaffected. 

God, he wasn't. He loved everything about this moment. 'Cause, let's be honest, this isn't the first time this has happened. It just feels like the first time... every time (except they know everything about each other, but didn't they always?).

Steve drew his palm up to his mouth and licked it, smothering it in his own spit. He reached down and created a loose fist around Bucky's cock, slowly jerking him off just to see his reaction. Steve still stood by the side of the bed, overlooking the man below him.

Bucky's face was riddled with pure ecstasy. His jaw was welded shut, cheekbones pulsating as he gritted his teeth. His eyelids were fluttering, just the whites of them could be seen when he attempted to open them, and Steve couldn't help himself.

"Oh, Buck. Look at you fucking up into my fist, babydoll."

"I call you that." He snaps back. To be honest, Steve was surprised he could backchat, he'd be fumbling over his not-so-suave comebacks by now, normally.  
Bucky's little thrusts into Steve's hand set him off. He leaned down and kissed him, tenderly, but then bit his lip hard. He'd established the mood, after all.

"Gonna let me come?" Bucky said impatiently, and Steve chuckled.

Sure, he'd let him come, but he didn't say when. 

Steve shifted Bucky's legs and placed himself between them, lifting his hips up so he could get a look at his tight little hole. He groaned, automatically, and could feel his dick straining against his jeans.

Steve's back went hot immediately after he looked forward and saw Bucky smirking at him. Smug bastard, he knows that Bucky just being... himself, gets Steve off. That flash of teeth and his misty grey eyes are all it takes.

He grabs the lube that had been cast aside haphazardly on the bedsheets and slicks up his index finger, that a few minutes ago, was tracing Bucky's abs. His cock was still just as hard, despite the lack of attention.

"This okay?" He whispered, circling Bucky's hole with wet fingers.

Bucky whined, gave an audible uh huh, coinciding with a moan, which made him sound like a greedy porn star.

Steve slowly slid one finger into Bucky's hole while making eye contact with him. Again, fuck, watching that beautiful face deteriorate into a complete absence of sentience.

He started thrusting, slowly drawing the finger out and twisting it. He did the same thing again, Bucky's breathing was getting shallow and uneven. His face was still shouting a silent plea of help; Steve subsequently decided that it was time for a second finger, so he gradually eased one in. Then another.

Three fingers buried inside Bucky's little hole, he started getting vocal.

"Oh my god, fuck, god, uh, uh, uh..." 

Steve's dick was twitching against the denim, becoming wildly uncomfortable, but he didn't matter at this point.

"Fuck, shit, Stevie. Gonna make me come. M'gonna come, fuck," Bucky pleaded, and Steve halted his movements and squeezed the base of his cock quickly.

Bucky writhed in annoyance, ribs pressing up against his chest again, jaw clenched yet letting groaning and sharp exhaling escape, and his fists dug into the white bed linen. "Fuckin' jerk." He retaliated, voice crackly and worn.

He withdrew his fingers from Bucky and wiped them on the material surrounding them. Sweat gleamed over Bucky's naked body, and as soon as Steve began to take in Bucky's flushed neck and cheeks, he needed to take off his shirt.

And so he did, and Bucky sat up and began playing with his nipples and leaning forward to kiss him. He started groping Steve's pecs, squeezing them and brushing his thumbs over the nipples and occasionally scraping his fingernails over them gaining a gasp.

Bucky's tongue slid into Steve's mouth, sloppy and needy, licking at the roof of his mouth. Bucky ravaged Steve's lips while he could, but then Steve bit down on the end of his tongue. Hard. Bucky pulled away, his pupils dilated.

His hands were still firmly resting on his pecs, and Bucky rasped, "Fuckin' love playing with your tits, Stevie. Bigger than a girl's."

Steve smiled at the vulgar compliment, and pushed Bucky back down. He slid down the bed and kissed his way down his torso, and began eyeing his cock.

There was a bulbous vein on the underside, so Steve wet his tongue and followed it from base to tip, then rolled his tongue around the head and at the bundle of nerves beneath it. Bucky's cock jumped, as well as his hips, as did Steve's.

Steve's lips lay delicately on the head, little kitten licks over the slit, and then he enveloped Bucky's cock with his mouth. Drawing him so far down, he could feel him press against the back of his throat. Steve pinned Bucky's hips down, so he wouldn't gag, and he was making those pretty little moans again.

Steve kept sucking Bucky off at a firm but tantalising pressure, and he let go of his hips. Steve's eyes looked up and forwards, as Bucky's loured down. He wanted Bucky to start fucking up into his mouth, make him choke, make him see stars, see white.

As Bucky's hips thrusted hard, Steve's throat let out a grunt each time. Bucky just moaned, unintelligibly.

"Yes, yes, yes, Stevie, shit. My little slut. You like my cock, babydoll? Chokin' on my cock?"

"Uh huh," Steve rasped, voice worn from the spit in his throat. As he lifted off and licked sloppily around Bucky's cock one more time, he moved lower.  
Grazing across the brunette's perineum, pushing down a little, making his hole clench and muscles tighten.

Bucky's hole was still slick from lube earlier, which made Steve's mouth taste rather odd, but he began flicking his tongue so teasingly that Bucky actually grunted and huffed in frustration, which made Steve nearly come in his pants.

"Do it, Steve. Eat my ass. Please, Stevie, fuck my asshole."

"All fours." Steve commanded, and Bucky scrambled on the bed as soon as the words left Steve's mouth, getting on his knees and raising his ass in the air. His shoulders lay on the bed, face buried in the pillows, he struggled to breath against the fabric. He kind of liked that; the thrill of suffocation. 

Steve imminently dived into his hole. It felt like being fucked with wet silk, and when Steve took his tongue out and circled him, spreading his ass apart simultaneously, Bucky wouldn't be able to take this much longer.

Bucky's long, tangly hair was getting matted with sweat. It felt so good he was almost hyperventilating, and he lifted his head to peer upside down at Steve. Bucky could come. He could come now.

Steve had unzipped his jeans and was jerking himself off, quick strokes with his fist along his perfect cock. Bucky felt his mouth begin to salivate, and Steve began moaning against his ass.

The vibrations added to the pleasure, Steve's stuttered moans and his tongue in his ass was quite possibly Bucky's favourite combo of anything ever.

Bucky felt his belly go tight.

"Fuck. Fuck, no, Steve. No, no, no, gonna come." Bucky said, strained with such pressure he thought that Steve must know he's not kidding.

"Uh huh, uh huh, come for me, baby boy. Good boy."

Bucky almost exploded with ecstasy at the pet names, and felt himself come. His belly convulsed and fluttered, then his dick twitched as come got everywhere on the sheets below them. He came untouched from Steve's tongue, which was still laving his tight hole.

Bucky lay breathless on the bed, his ears ringing and his chest heaving. The smell of sweat and sex lingered in the bedroom, but then he heard those fatal moans and grunts from Steve again.

"Oh, Jesus. Buck. Buck, gon-- gonna come,"

"Babydoll, yeah. Come on me. Come on my hole, please,"

Steve gave a few quick inhales and suppressed moans, then Bucky felt Steve come against his as he closed his eyes and grunted himself.  
He flopped down beside Bucky, looking at his red lips and smushed face against the pillows. It wasn't Bucky looking his best, but he looked like him. And that's what Steve fell in love with.

"You talk some shit, Barnes." Steve laughed, looking at his tired face. The bags under Bucky's eyes were particularly purple and dull. He's always had purple pulling down his eyes, and sometimes they even go a little bloodshot when he focuses too hard. Steve looks at his mouth when he talks.

"So do you, Rogers. Ain't the only one." The quip is muffled by the pillow, and Bucky lowers his stiff hips so he's lay on his stomach and Steve faces the ceiling. Come still lay on his stomach and was running down Bucky's thigh.

Steve could care less. He felt his eyes go heavy, and tired, and they began to flutter. His hands rested behind his head and Bucky's underneath the pillow as it cushioned his head.

Bucky mumbled, and Steve smiled to himself.

"Love you, too." He uttered fondly.

"Said fuck you, but whatever."


End file.
